1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to methods and compositions for generating genomically stable stem cells for the repair or regeneration of damaged cells or tissue. For example, in several embodiments the methods and compositions disclosed herein may be used for the repair and/or regeneration of cardiac tissue. In particular, isolated cardiac cells are cultured in oxygen concentrations and/or in the presence of antioxidant compositions that maintain an optimal balance between reduced oxidative-stress induced DNA damage and functional DNA repair systems, thereby reducing genomic instability (e.g., DNA damage or karyotypic abnormalities) in the cultured cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
The scope of human disease that involves loss of or damage to cells is vast and includes, but is not limited to neurodegenerative disease, endocrine diseases, cancers, and cardiovascular disease. For example, coronary heart disease is presently the leading cause of death in the United States, taking more than 650,000 lives annually. According to the American Heart Association, 1.2 million people suffer from a heart attack (or myocardial infarction, MI) every year in America. Of those who survive a first MI, many (25% of men and 38% of women survivors) will still die within one year of the MI. Currently, 16 million Americans are MI survivors or suffer from angina (chest pain due to coronary heart disease). Coronary heart disease can deteriorate into heart failure for many patients. 5 million Americans are currently suffering from heart failure, with 550,000 new diagnoses each year. Regardless of the etiology of their conditions, many of those suffering from coronary heart disease or heart failure have suffered permanent heart tissue damage, which often leads to a reduced quality of life.